NINE100 Studios/Cancelled Prototypes and Games
As like many other companies, NINE100 Studios goes through through many prototypes before settling on the game that will be fully developed. This page will list the cancelled prototypes and games originally conceived by the studio. A Fractured State of Mind A Fractured State of Mind was a concept created by Tommy Gun Studios that was heavily inspired by Far Cry 3. The game took place in the Keratonian Islands, comparable to a more developed version of the Rook Islands. The protagonist of the game was Alyssa Hall, who was left stranded on the islands with nothing after a plane crash, highlighted only by unclear scenes. It was thought that flashbacks would play a major role in the story, and that they were often caused by very specific triggers. It was eventually cancelled after Tommy Gun Studios began to specialise in graphic adventure games. Thunderbreak Thunderbreak was originally the first game developed by NCS Hamburg. It was an open world action RPG that used a combat system consisting of melee, ranged and magic. The game was set in the realm of Cynestesia, one of the biggest realms on the world of Septasgus, and the main protagonist was Aeon Dunwulf. The game featured heavy customisation options, allowing the player to customise Aeon, his clothes, his armour and properties he owns. The game was cancelled because NINE100 Hamburg felt that a huge-scale RPG would be too difficult to develop as the studio's first game. It has been hinted that the game would be reintroduced in the future, and a trailer named The Legend was released before it's cancellation/hiatus. The Composition The Composition was a concept created by George Alder that centered around four people with different superpowers. The four characters were Korode, Hydra, Incendia and Gore, who had Acid, Water, Fire and Blood powers, respectively. Each character had a unique levelling tree with different upgrades that could be acquired. It was also thought that each character would play very differently. The concept had no decided developer and was eventually considered to be just an idea. However, a presentation and trailer for th game was written, and it was thought that the game would've been initially revealed at Gamescom 2014. Vitiation Vitiation was a concept being worked on by NCS Pittsburgh, and followed a worldwide spread of a man-made mutation of the phoridae apocephalus borealis. The primary threat in the game were swarms of bees that wer infected with the phoridae, and the protagonist, Megan Calhounm, can only defend herself using D.I.Y. weapons that spread fire in some way. Her whole journey was said to be to Chicago, and it is mentioned that she would have to deal with nature, illness and humans. This concept was eventually put 'on hiatus', meaning that it isn't actively being worked on but hasn't been fully scrapped. Riot Control: Consummate Anarchy Riot Control: Consummate Anarchy was a concept being worked on by NCS Chicago, which was said to follow the Detroit Police Department during an event known as Red December, where anarchists and domestic terrorists are threating the lives of many innocent people. Very few gameplay details were known, but it was rumoured that the player would control various members of the police force in the game. This concept was later abandoned, but it is thought that the Red December concept would be used in another game from NINE100 Studios. Lego Master Builders: The Time Cruisers Lego Master Builders: The Time Cruisers was originally being developed by Waterfall Games after NINE100 Studios' partnership with The Lego Group. However, the partnership eventually fell apart and development on the game was stopped. The development studio, originally founded due to this partnership, faced some lay-offs, but the studio was kept open as NINE100 Studios' specialist platformer studio, which began work on a new project near immediately after the cancellation. Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:Cut Content